1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench for use in combination with a lug wrench for removal of a stud-nut from an outer nut of a double cap nut assembly used to secure a wheel assembly to a hub of the vehicle.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Dual wheel assemblies are commonly used on trucks to improve tire wear and fuel economy, as well as to reduce vibration and thus provide a smoother ride. When employing dual wheels the inner and outer wheel assemblies are secured to the studs of a vehicle's axle hub by a double cap nut assembly. The double cap nut assembly includes a stud-nut (inner nut) and an outer nut. The stud-nut, a square-headed member having an internal threaded bore and external threads, is screwed into each vehicle hub stud and then the outer nut is screwed onto the stud-nut.
The unique arrangement of the double cap nut assembly permits one to readily remove the inner wheel assembly from the vehicle truck using a lug wrench, such as a pneumatic wrench. However, problems arise in the removal of the stud-nut from the outer nut of the double cap nut assembly used to connect the outer wheel of the vehicle to the axle hub because the outer nut and the nut-stud are often "frozen" which requires special procedures for removal, and thus can lead to potential damage to the wheel assembly, including the stud-nut and/or outer nut.
To assist in the removal of the stud-nut from the outer nut of the double cap nut assembly a nut wrench was developed. This prior art nut wrench consists of a wrench body having at one end a hexagonal opening and a perpendicularly extending extension at the opposed end thereof. The hexagonal opening of the body is adapted to be placed about the outer nut of the double cap nut assembly, and the extension at the opposite end thereof to be placed within a stud-receiving opening in the wheel assembly (which does not contain a stud) or adjacent a portion of a rim of the wheel assembly. The nut wrench of the prior art is designed to hold or secure the outer nut of the double cap nut assembly so as to prevent rotation of the outer nut when a pneumatic wrench is used to remove the stud-nut therefrom.
The nut wrench of the prior art described above can be highly dangerous to the user. For example, in utilizing the prior art nut wrench the user must hold or press the nut wrench against the wheel to maintain the extension member of the wrench within the stud-receiving opening of the wheel or adjacent the rim of the wheel assembly. Because of the torque generated when pneumatic wrenches are used to remove the stud-nut from the outer nut of the double cap nut assembly, the user cannot always maintain the prior art wrench in place which results in injury to the user, damage to the stud-nut of the double cap nut assembly (such as shearing) and damage to the surface of the wheel created by rotation of the wrench.
Thus, while the prior art wrench has met with some success, the need still remains for an inexpensive, durable wrench which can be used in combination with a lug wrench, such as pneumatic wrench, to remove the stud-nut from the outer nut of the double cap nut assembly without requiring the user to support such wrench with the user's hand or foot; and which does not inadvertently dislodge from contact with the wheel assembly and thereby spin due to torque generated by a pneumatic wrench when a pneumatic or manual wrench is employed to remove the stud-nut from the outer nut of the double cap nut assembly. It is to such a wrench or hand implement that the subject invention is directed.